Independence Day
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave has to tell Ashley that she is being transferred from the Bureau and she doesn't take it very well. Garcia consoles Dave. My response to the Country song Beginnings and Endings Challenge.


Independence Day

Pairing or Character: Rossi/Garcia

Assigned Song: "Independence Day" - by Martina McBride

Dave has to tell Ashley that she is being transferred from the Bureau and she doesn't take it very well. Garcia consoles Dave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Good morning mi amore," Garcia purred as she walked into the break room and spotted her favorite Italian.

"Hey," he replied sparing her a glance as he poured his coffee. She held her own cup in front of him and studied his face as he filled it with the hot, dark liquid.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he replied shortly.

"Are you lying to me?"

He put the carafe on the burner and turned to her. "I'll tell you later," he promised.

"Give me a kiss," she demanded as she tilted her head up and pouted her lips.

He smirked before leaning over and pressing his lips to hers.

"Get a room," Ashley said playfully as she walked into the room. Dave purposely deepened the kiss for several seconds before releasing his girlfriend.

He looked over at Ashley. "Did you say something?"

Both women giggled. Penelope caressed Dave's cheek tenderly before leaving the room heading in the direction of her lair. Walking around Dave, Ashley reached for her coffee cup that sat on the counter.

"Ashley can you come to my office for a minute?" Dave asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Let me grab a cup of coffee first."

He nodded and preceded her out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He honestly thought that this might the most difficult day of his life. He had been the one to recommend Ashley Seaver to the BAU and now he was the person who had to let her go. With the return of JJ, from the DoD, and Emily, from the dead, there was no reason to keep a rookie on the staff. It would be better for the unit, the bureau and Ashley if she went to another area for more field experience.

"I don't understand," she said stonily. She crossed her arms protectively across her chest. "You fought for me to be here and now you want me to leave."

Dave sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's not personal. I enjoy having you here. You are intelligent and eager and you've been a great friend. But our budget…"

"So it's a money thing!" she mocked cutting him off. "I'm a freaking budget cut!"

"There is just no need for seven profilers," he protested. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. "Emily is back and JJ has been promoted. If you stay, your role will be severely limited and that is not fair to you."

She scoffed. "It's a cop out!"

"Ashley," Dave said tiredly. "Trust me; you'll be better off somewhere else."

He watched as her eyes glistened and she bit her lower lip. "I thought you were my friend," she whispered. "I thought I meant something to you."

"You do mean something to me Ashley," he said quietly. "And you are my friend."

"Apparently it's not enough," she replied.

He watched as her lip trembled. "It's not personal," he reiterated.

She swiped angrily at a tear sliding down her cheek. "Where am I going?"

"Where would you like to go?" he asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I have a choice?" she choked out.

"Kind of," he said slowly. He played with the edge of a folder sitting on his desk.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "What does that mean?"

He took another deep breath. "They will consider your request and if there is an opening in that department or city it will be given to you."

"Can I stay in DC?"

He watched her for a moment before shaking his head. "The higher ups think it would be better if you went somewhere new."

"Great," she sniffed. "I just got settled."

"I know," he half-smiled at her. "I have a suggestion, if you're interested."

"What?" she asked warily.

"I have a friend in New York who runs the Missing Persons unit; they are expanding their unit and need some new blood. Are you interested?"

"New York?" she repeated sounding interested.

"You want me to call him? Give him your name?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I guess that would be better than Akron, Ohio or somewhere equally obscure."

"Jack's a good man," Dave said encouragingly. "I've known him for a long time."

They sat in silence for a few moments. He watched as she got control of her tears watching her face for signs of acceptance. She drew in a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile.

"I guess I should count myself lucky that you told me the bad news," she acquiesced.

"Be glad that it wasn't Strauss sitting here."

She visibly shuddered. "Thank you, oh gracious one."

He smiled and relaxed for the first time since Hotch had broken the news to him. "Are you going to be okay?"

Raising her shoulders she replied, "I'll adjust. I always do."

"Think of this as your independence day," he told her. He picked up his coffee cup and took a drink. "This is your chance to be you without the influence of anyone from your past."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Except you," she pointed out.

"Except me," he agreed. "I'll always be here for you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"David," Garcia growled from the doorway of his office. He looked up warily knowing that if she was using his formal name he must be in some kind of trouble.

"Yes Darling," he said pleasantly trying to hide the fear in his voice.

She scowled at him. "Did you just fire Ashley Seaver?"

He sighed, dropped his pen on his desk, then sat back and rubbed his face with both hands. "Kind of," he said for the second time in an hour.

"Kind of?" she growled.

"She's being transferred," Dave said quietly. He waved her to come closer. "Sit with me Babe."

Garcia looked at him closely as she stutter stepped to the chair and sank down onto the leather covered surface. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged at her as he stared at his hands.

"David?" she said quietly. Her voice was full of concern.

"It's not fair, Pen. Every time the girl starts to make something of herself, she gets tripped up by something or someone stupid. I feel like the biggest jerk in the history of the world right now," he admitted.

Garcia smiled sadly and reached out for him laying her hand on the desk. Dave stared at her offered appendage for a moment before sitting forward and taking her hand in both of his.

"She's not your responsibility Dad," she reminded him.

He huffed but didn't reply. So she continued. "One of the biggest things I love about you is your generous heart; the fact that you care about people even though you try to hide it."

He opened his mouth to reply and she cut him off. "Don't even try to deny it. Shall I make you a list? Let's start with the Galen kids, Sophie Collins, The Butcher, Ashley Seaver…"

"I'm just doing my job," he protested vainly.

She snorted at him. "Sending a five hundred dollar check for a communion is doing your job?"

"Not that part," he growled.

"Baby, its okay to care."

He took a deep breath and blew it out quickly. His eyes strayed to the ceiling as he absently rubbed the back of her hand.

"I love you," she said lightly.

"I love you too," he said dropping his eyes to her. "I just wish Hotch would have handled it."

"It was better this," Garcia told him. "For Ashley and you."

He sighed again. "This is why I was glad to have Hotch as Unit Chief. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this kind of crap. But no, the little sissy passes all of the hard stuff to me."

Garcia giggled and tried to control her grin. She pulled her hand out of his and stood up. "Tell you what," she said saucily. "To make you feel better, I'll let you take me out to dinner tonight."

He laughed. "I feel better already."

She bounced towards the door. "My job here is done."

"Penelope," he said stopping her at the door. "Thank you."

"Oh you will," she growled. "You'll be thanking me over and over again when we get home tonight. That's a promise!"

The End


End file.
